FALL OF THE MOCKINGJAY
by papercut2026
Summary: How much will Katniss risk to rescue Peeta from the Capitol? Love or friendship, death or life. It's time to choose.
1. Chapter 1

DC: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games.

* * *

**BOOK 1 KATNISS**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Absolutely not!"

I've seen Haymitch angry before but never like this. He pushed himself up from the table as his eyes shot daggers at me. It took him three angry paces to get to where I stand and he looked really murderous all the while. I braced myself for what I know would be an ugly confrontation. Haymitch just hates it when I bypass him and come up with a plan of my own. But I know him. We're made of the same stuff. It takes one to know one and I am not going out of this room until I get what I came for. He'll see my point. I know he will.

Everyone in the Command was watching our little scene.

"You can't stop me." I answered back. He of all people should understand why I have to do it. Why I have to be the one to get him out. We, Haymitch and I, are all that Peeta has. We're his last hope to be free from the Capitol's clutches.

"Of course not, sweetheart. No one can stop you once an idea comes into that little head of yours." He said in a nasty voice.

That stung but I did not show him how much that hurt. I dared to look him in the eye and pressed further. "He is suffering in there, Haymitch. For all we know, Snow is killing him inch by inch. If we don't get him out now, he'll die! Don't act as if Peeta doesn't matter!" I could feel the desperation creep into my voice.

Haymitch swore and ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Don't tell me something I don't already know. Do you think I'm not worried sick over the boy? Do you think that I spend all of my time here counting how many times those blasted lights blink?" He made a wide angry gesture towards the computers at his back. "I want to rescue Peeta as much as you do and I'm telling you that your hare-brained plan will not work!" He growled.

"I'm not asking for you permission, Haymitch."

"The hell you are." I was stopped from answering back when the doors behind me opened and I turned to see President Coin enter the room with Boggs and my entire crew in tow. She surveyed the scene in front of her and without as much as a nod, proceeded to her seat at the head of the long table. The others made their way cautiously around both Haymitch and me and took their seats. Coin cleared her throat and waited for an explanation.

Haymitch swore under his breath and faced the president. "Our little Mockingjay here wants to go to the Capitol and get Peeta out." He said in a flat tone.

Coin raised her eyebrow and said in a clear voice, "I do not see anything wrong with that. We were planning to get him sooner or later. We might as well go on with the plans…."

"Alone. She wants to go in there _alone_." Haymitch interrupted.

I can see that it did not sit well with President Coin. Her impassive face turned into a scowl as the others began to voice out their opinions. "Silence!" came her sharp cry. The room instantly fell silent. I can feel her steely gaze travel all over me. For a minute or two it was just like that. I began to feel uncomfortable.

The door opened once more but this time without looking, I knew it was Gale. It was this feeling I've always had ever since we became hunting partners and friends. I know when he is at my back. Usually his prescence calms me, can give me strength. It was the opposite right now. He doesn't have to hear this. He doesn't have to know until the last possible minute. That was my plan.

"Ah, Soldier Hawthorne, glad you could join us. Please take your seat." Coin said. Is it my imagination or did I hear a hint of sinister glee in her tone. I've always known she resents me but this was too much. She's obviously enjoying this, making a fool out of me in front of the other Victors, my crew and Gale.

Gale looked at me questioningly. I averted my eyes away from his. Haymitch walked back to his seat, grabbed the back and stood there. I could see his hands grip the leather seat hard. He's barely containing his anger and he's now taking it out on the chair. His hard gaze was fixed on me, daring me to defy him again. But this is not about him. This is all about Peeta.

"Soldier Everdeen," Coin started, "Surely you must know that what you're thinking is absolutely dangerous. I cannot allow you to do this."

Her words caused mixed reactions among the group assembled. My voice blended with the others as I try to plead my case. Haymitch was once again growled at me, telling me to shut the hell up. Plutarch was inspired with the idea, no doubt already thinking of how to get good shots for the video. The others voiced out their own opinions. I tried to tune them out but one voice got through me.

"Do what?" Gale practically shouted. His voice could have been lost among the noise in the room but his came out loud and strong and dangerous. Everyone looked at him. "Do what, Katniss?" he asked me. I know he already knows the answer to his question but he still needs to hear it from me. His hands balled into fists and I can see his mounting anger.

"Gale, please…."

"Are you insane? Do you really want to die because if you do I can shoot you right here and now. Do you think you can get him out? Think for once, Katniss. It will be a suicide mission. You'll only get yourself killed and him as well!"

His words hurt more than Haymitch's. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes but I blinked them back. I will not cry in front of these people.

"So we'll just wait for Snow to kill him? Is that what you want, Gale? To see him dead?" I advanced towards Gale. His words stopped me in my tracks.

"Better him than you, Katniss."

* * *

The moment that my eyes opened, I knew I was at the hospital. By now, I'm familiar with its white walls and fluorescent hanging lamps. I blinked for a couple of seconds, trying to clear the fog in my brain. I moved to get up but a pair of hands pushed me back to the pillows. I was expecting either my mother or Prim since they both work at the hospital but my visitor was an unwelcomed sight.

"Get the hell out of here, Haymitch." My voice was hoarse. Haymitch stood up and took something from the table near my bed. It was a glass of water. The sight of it made my throat burn with thirst. Grudgingly, I allowed him to help me sit up and drink. When I finished the entire glass, he fixed the pillows behind me so I can recline on them.

"Thanks. Now, get out."

I expected him to give me one of his scathing remarks but he surprised me by chuckling instead. "You really are something, sweetheart." I gritted my teeth at the sound of that nickname.

Since I obviously can't get rid of him, I scowled as I asked him, "What am I doing at the hospital?"

Haymitch sighed and leaned back on his chair. "They had to drug you after you went on a rampage."

Then I remembered. Peeta. Gale. His cruel words. Me feeling anger like I've never felt before. "So you guys keep syringes with you now?" I was pertaining at how fast they can knock me out.

"Only when you're around."

"Gale. How's he?"

"A lot better than you. It was him who knocked you out by the way. Fast thinking of him or else both of you could have gotten hurt."

I wanted to get angry but I found myself unable to. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "We have to rescue him, Haymitch." I said in a near whisper.

"I know."

"Then help me. Help me get to Peeta." The urgency was back in my voice. I opened my eyes to see Haymitch shake his head. He got up and approached my bed. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am helping you but not in the way you want. Get some rest, Katniss." With that he patted my shoulder and left my room.

For the first time in months, I wept.

* * *

**AN: It's almost a year or so since I've written and I am really saddened that I lost touch with my stories. So I decided to start anew. I love the Hunger Games. I can't get enough of it. That love pushed me to try writing again. So, for 5 hours straight, I wrote this story. It's halfway done and I am determined to work on it until I type in the last word. Reviews are much welcome. They keep the writer going. **

**"may the odds be ever in your favor" **


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

After I was released from the hospital, I locked myself in my assigned compartment for days. Neither Prim nor my mother can make me eat or talk. I just kept to myself. It was great having my own room. I was all alone. When news of my condition reached President Coin, uniformed medical personnel barged into my room one day and forcedly injected me with something. Since I don't eat the drug will help my body, one of the doctors explained to me. Why can't they just let me die? If Peeta's to die anyway, I might as well die too. I failed him. I deserve to die.

No one, except for my family, came to visit me. Not Haymitch or Gale or any of my crew. I found solace with the pearl Peeta gave me. I would often put my lips to it and pretend that it's Peeta I'm kissing. Willing him to hang on, asking him for his forgiveness, for failing him and then I would cry some more. It was during one of these moments when the overhead TV suddenly turned on and the Capitol's seal flashed. Snow's face filled the screen and I was filled with so much hatred I barely had enough control over myself to not hit the TV with anything. I gritted my teeth and watched.

"Citizens of Panem, the past few months have been tragic for all of us. While your government tries hard to maintain peace and order, the Rebels have done nothing but destroy what we have worked hard to build. They have put their faith on one silly girl they call their Mockingjay. Surely for a symbol of the rebellion, we ought to see more of her, right? But where is she? She's hidden somewhere safe while many die!" Snow's snakelike eyes flashed with anger.

"This brings us to our agenda for today." Sudden dread filled me. "To set an example to those who desire to bring down our great nation, to those who dare to steal what we have for their own gain no matter what the cost, the rebels Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta and Peeta Mellark are to be executed at dawn on Saturday." He said with finality.

The camera shifted to Snow's side and showed Johanna, Annie and Peeta all bound and bloodied. Annie was unconscious, Johanna managed to look at the camera and spit on it which got her a beating from the nearby Peacekeeper. Peeta, on the other hand, was approached by Snow. He grabbed Peeta's hair and forced him to face the camera. A cry of pain escaped me as I saw how bad he looked. His face was full of bruises and old wounds. His left eye was almost shut. The lips that I long to kiss was bloodied and now formed a cry of pain as Snow jabbed his ribs, which obviously was broken. I doubled over, feeling Peeta's pain as my own. The camera showed the rest of his body, adding to the torture I'm feeling inside. Peeta's body showed how much abuse he got while in prison. His leg looked broken and is still bleeding from a wound I could not see. Despite my pain, I reached up to the screen to touch his face. And as if he felt my presence, he looked at the camera, right to me and mouthed _please._

Snow's face came back on the screen. He smiled once and then the screen went black. I fell to my knees and hugged my body as sob after sob racked my body.

For what seemed like ages, I got up and steadied myself. I have to help Peeta. I will not just stand by and watch him die like that. I went to my closet and pulled out my Mockingjay suit. I hated and loved this suit. Hated it because of the price I have to pay wearing it and loving it because it was Cinna and he had tons of faith in me. Faith that I don't deserve but I must own up to.

With a new sense of determination and strength, I dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could no longer see the girl from the Seam. I see instead the Mockingjay.

I made my way to Command. People I passed stared at me and generally gave me a wide berth. They must have seen something in face that made them steer clear of me. I saw in their expressions a varied range of emotions from anger to pity to sadness. Everybody knows and they feel sad for me. It made me falter in my step and I had to stop myself from clutching my midsection as the pain hits me again. I must be strong now. Peeta needs me.

I stopped at the door leading me to Command. The two guards were taken aback by my sudden appearance. But they did not block my way. I could see the same pity in their eyes. Even though it's closed I could clearly hear raised voices from the other side of the door. I could hear Haymitch shouting "It's a trap!"

I lingered for a while by the door, listening to their conversation. President Coin was saying something I couldn't quite catch. Whatever it was, Haymitch didn't agree with it. I heard him argue out, "So we'll just let them die?"

To which Coin replied with, "If you have a better idea, let's hear it then." That was my cue. I nodded to one of the guards and he punched in the security codes and the doors swished open. I stepped in unnoticed, they were all busy arguing. I took a deep breath and unsheathed a small knife I have by my calf. I took aim and let it fly. It was a perfect hit. It sunk itself at the middle of the table. Everyone was stunned for a moment and then turned their eyes towards me.

I stepped into the light, "I'm your idea. I'm getting them out."

Gale was on his feet at once and I knew he would butt in but I did not give him the chance. I quickly spoke up, looking at no one else but President Coin. "Snow wants me that bad but he's not an idiot. He knows as much as I want to get Peeta, I'll not be allowed to go anywhere near the Capitol. I'm too _precious_ to the rebellion to risk it. He won't expect me actually heading to the Capitol to do the rescue."

"He's setting a trap. Of course he'd consider all possible scenarios." Haymitch challenged.

"I know. That's why we need a diversion. Get his attention long enough for us to get the others."

Coin was looking thoughtful, "And how do you propose we do this diversion?"

Beetee cleared his throat. "We might have a solution for that." Seeing he has everyone's attention, he then explained how they can hack into the Capitol's communication system and air the propos that we have been doing. "But for this to really work, we need something big. Something that will surely draw their attention."

"I know how." Came a quiet voice. It was Finnick. He was seated at the other end of the long table. Even form this distance I could see how red his eyes were, how disheveled he look and then I remembered. Annie is Finnick's great love. He met my eyes and for a moment we both shared the same pain. He nods in understanding before continuing, "I have the perfect thing to make Snow pay attention."

Hope was beginning to form in me. All is not lost yet. _Wait for me, Peeta. I'm coming to get you. _Coin was silent, she was lost in thought. I turned to look at those seated at the table. When my eyes landed on Haymitch, he looked defeated. He slumped on his seat and rubbed his temples. Gale was angry. I could very well see that.

Finally Coin said, "Ok. We go with this plan. Beetee, work on getting those systems hacked. Cressida, work with Finnick. Boggs, round up a team for the mission….." and so on she goes with her instructions.

I was elated. Finally something's set into motion. We're going to get them out. I turned to head out the door to prepare when President Coin called me. I turned to look at her. Her pale eyes were cold and calculating.

"I hope you don't die out there."

* * *

**AN: I always wondered what if Katniss was allowed to join the rescue team. What might have happened between the time she saw Peeta on screen to the planning and actual rescue. I hope I do justice to this wonderful story. :D**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

**"may the odds be ever in your favor."**


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

I did not let Coin's words get to me. I have more important things to think of. I headed straight to my room to get some things I'd take with me to the mission. I opened my drawer and rummaged inside. I put on the chain with the locket containing pictures of my mother, Prim and Gale inside. I took Peeta's pearl and placed it in one of my pockets. I was headed for the door when I caught sight of my father's hunting jacket. I lovingly ran my fingers along its length and prayed that he'll help me with this or at least help get Peeta out safely. I opened the door to find Gale standing at the other side.

"We need to talk." It was all he said before he pushed me back to the room. He closed the door and slowly made his way towards me. There was something in his look that had me stepping backwards.

"Gale…." I never got to continue because Gale grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me. It was not like the other kisses we had. This kiss was not born out of passion or love; it was born out of anger. His lips hurt mine but I couldn't push him away. I was held captive by his hands. I stayed still and let him vent out his anger. His lips continued their assault on mine until finally I felt the change. His kisses turned softer, slower. This was the kiss I know. He tried to coax a response from me. A small sound escaped from me and I gave in. I poured out all my loneliness and fear into that kiss.

Gale's hands traveled down my shoulders until they settled at my back. His arms tightened around me and for a moment I wished for him to never let go. For a moment I wished to stay in his arms where it's safe. But somewhere from inside I whispered another name, _Peeta._ It was like being doused with a pail full of ice water. I placed my hands on Gale's chest and pushed lightly. He didn't budge so I gave another push, this time more forcefully.

Gale let me go.

"I'm so…." I started.

Gale looked at me with his gray eyes and I saw the riot of emotions in him. He sighed once and held out his hand. "We could do it you know."

His words bring me back to our days in the forest when we were just two kids working hard to feed our starving families. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"We could leave this district. Run off. Live in the woods." How I wish it were that simple. How I wish I said yes the first time he asked me that but there's no going back now. I sadly shook my head and his hand limply fell to his side.

"You don't have to do this, Katniss. You'll get killed!"

"You know I have to."

"Because you love him." It was not a question. Gale looked defeated, like all the fight in him was drained out.

I shook my head. "No….."

"Don't lie to me, Katniss."

"Then what do you want me to say? Yes, I love him? Sorry to disappoint you Gale but I don't know. I don't know what I feel. All I know is that I have to get him out. I owe him that. I made a promise to keep him safe! Gale, please, he and the others have two days before they get executed!" Tears were falling down my cheeks. I did not hide them from Gale.

Gale's jaw twitched. I can see him fight for control. He wanted to say more but decided to turn his back on me and went straight for the door. He opened it and stopped. Without looking at me he said, "Stop lying to yourself, Katniss. You love him. Stop making excuses." With that he closed the door.

A knock sounded at my door. I sniffed and tried to compose myself. Whatever happened in this room must stay in this room. I can't bring it with me. I have a mission to do. I opened the door. It was Boggs. If he noticed how red my eyes were, he did not comment on it.

"We're ready to go, Soldier Everdeen." I nodded in assent. He allowed me to walk ahead of him. We reached the elevators and he punched in several numbers. The door closed. Boggs cleared his throat and turned to me, "I gather you don't want your mother and sister knowing about this mission?"

"Yes." It was better that way.

Boggs did not attempt another conversation after that. We reached the hangar where our team was assembling. I saw Cressida and the Insects prepping their gear. There were also some District 13 soldiers I'm not familiar with. Plutarch approached me; he was the only one who looked cheery in this lot.

"Katniss, before you go, let me just say that you are one brave girl and my hopes go with you. I have faith you'll succeed with his mission. Everything's set at the Capitol end. Our rebel insiders are prepared to meet your team and get you inside the prison block. Bête's also positive he's able to hack the Capitol system and our feature on Finnick is sure to make Snow sweat." He laughed.

"We have rebels inside?"

"Oh yes. They were unable to get to Peeta before but things are different now."

"How different?"

Plutarch sighed in a melodramatic fashion. "Covers will be blown which could mean death for our insiders and their families should things fail. But enough of that, we're just waiting for the other members of your team and off you go!"

I paid him no attention after that. He kept chatting about something but my thoughts were on those rebels inside the Capitol and their families. They might die because of me. I placed a hand on my stomach, willing the pain to stay away. It took several deep breaths before I felt the pain recede. Someone hands me my bow and arrows and I absentmindedly slung them over my shoulder. Plutarch's "Here they are." snapped me out of my misery.

I grabbed hold of the nearest thing I could find which happens to be Plutarch's arm. I held on for fear that I might succumb to the despair and fear that washed over me.

Joining our team was Finnick, Haymitch and Gale.

* * *

**AN: I love Gale but I love Peeta more. I had a hard time making my choice between these two boys when I first read HG and CF. I could really say I understand the predicament Katniss is in. I hope you liked this chapter. :D**

**Help a fellow tribute, please leave your reviews! :D**

**"may the odds be ever in your favor"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Somehow I managed to get onboard and strap myself in one of the seats. Boggs sat at my right while Finnick sat on my left. Gale sat directly across from where I am and fixed his hard gray eyes on me. I couldn't look him in the eye. He might see the mounting panic and fear I feel right now. He and Haymitch were not supposed to come. I can't protect them all. I could taste the bile rising. What if I messed up and lost one of them? Peeta. Gale. Haymitch. _Please, please help me get them all out safely._ I prayed.

Before lift-off, Haymitch emerged from what I think is the command center of the hovercraft. He handed each of us our headset for communication. He stopped in front of me and in a whisper warned me not to ever, ever remove it from my head. I nodded quietly. He faced us and in few words gave us an update of the status in the Capitol and a quick rundown of the mission. He ended his talk with one simple advice. "Stay alive." With a grim, determined look, he nodded and went back to the next compartment.

_Stay alive._

It made me feel like I'm headed back into the arena, to another Hunger Games. I guess in a way, I am. I took a deep breath and tried to brace myself as the hovercraft rose to the air. It will take us three hours tops to get to District 2 and from there we'll make our way to District 1. The rebels have recently taken full control of District 2 and The Nut. They have found a secret, safer way for us to get pass District 1 where fighting is still ongoing. Around me, the others chatted about different sort of things from the weather to food they'd like to taste again. I feigned sleep. I focused my thoughts on my sister, Prim, and my mother who knew nothing about this mission. I said my silent goodbyes. I know there's a chance that I may never see them again. Then I send my thoughts out to Peeta. _I'm coming….I'm coming._

_I was running as fast I could. Their screams of pain echoed all around me. Katniss! It was Peeta. Then another scream resonated. It was Gale this time._

_Where are you? I called to them._

"_You know where they are. Come and get them." It was Snow's voice. _

_I loaded my bow and walked forward, following the new batch of screams that are being forced from both Peeta and Gale. I made my way around the dark tunnel until I saw a patch of light ahead of me. I braced myself for an ambush. I was expecting it._

_When I emerged from the tunnel, there were no Peacekeepers out to pounce on me. Only three people stood in the middle of what seems to be an old arena. Snow stood in between Peeta and Gale both of which are with hands tied at their backs, bleeding badly and kneeling in front of Snow. Snow held two guns and pointed each on their heads. _

"_Time to make a decision, Katniss. Who will you save? Peeta or Gale?" He said._

_Both boys looked up and pleaded me to pick them._

" _Tick-tock-tick-tock," President Snow mocked me. _

_My eyes darted from Peeta to Gale._

"_Time's up, Ms. Everdeen. It's time to choose". He moved the guns closer to Peeta and Gale's heads. I'm so close to losing one of them. I have to decide._

"_Tick-tock-tick-tock"_

"_Wait! I choose….."_

"_You're too late, Ms. Everdeen". With a sadistic smile, he pulled a trigger and a gun went off._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

"Nooooo!" I woke with a start. My outburst surprised everybody. All their eyes focused on me. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest. _It was all a dream._

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Finnick asked me gently.

"Sorry, I was dreaming." I said aloud for everyone to hear. He pats my hand and resumes his conversation with the District 13 soldier. Everybody followed him and ignored my earlier outburst. All but one. Gale's eyes were on me again. He was worried about me. I forced a smile to show him I'm okay.

"Okay girls and boys, we are nearing District 2. " Haymitch's voice said. I could feel the hovercraft loose a little altitude and get a little shaky due to the strong winds in District 2. My teeth chattered as we were rocked. "Hang on folks, it's a bumpy ride." He added.

I grabbed hold of my restraining belt and willed the hovercraft to land. All that jarring and shaking is making me sick to the stomach. I could see Cressida looking a little green but the rest were unbothered. I met Gale's eyes and he smiled. He's clearly enjoying this. I struck my tongue out at him which made him laugh. I guess things are not that bad between us. Then I remembered my dream. I can't lose them both but who will I pick if comes down to that?

I'm tough. I'm a fighter. I'm a Victor. I'm the Mockingjay. Whatever we're up to I can fight it.

The hovercraft finally lands and I sighed out in relief. We were a blur of activity as we all got our stuff and prepared to dismount the hovercraft. Haymitch led our group down the steps. We were met by a tall, middle-aged and muscled woman who I gathered to be the commander in the district. She looked really familiar. I racked my brain, trying to remember why she looked familiar. When Haymitch called my attention, that's when it dawned. She was another Victor. I saw some of her clips from the time Peeta, Haymitch and I were preparing for the Quartell Quell.

"Katniss, I'd like you to meet Commander Lyme." Haymitch introduced me. I held out my hand, which I guess the commander wasn't expecting me to do. She took my hand and held it in her firm grip.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Katniss" she said in a low and husky voice.

I just nodded. I don't trust myself to speak right now. Lyme took the lead and talked, giving us a quick update. We were ushered into their Command Center. It was a beehive of activity in there. People frantically keeping tabs of what's happening in the other Districts and in the Capitol. An entire wall was covered with different screens showing different scenes. I felt a sick sense of realization. Everything that's happening, the fighting districts, its one big Hunger Games where not just 23 tributes die; here hundreds perish on a daily basis.

I tore my eyes away from the screens, tuned out the frantic words. Gale was once again looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Catnip…"

"I'm fine." I hushed him.

We were led to an adjacent room where a long conference table was set. Each of us took a seat and turned to Lyme. She gave us a quick virtual tour of The Nut using a large screen. It used to be where the Capitol housed its Peacekeeping force and much of its hovercrafts. Now the rebels have seized control over everything inside, severely paralyzing the Capitol's aerial defense. She informed us that since the The Nut was used for mining before, there are many networks of tunnels beneath it and some of them can take us closer to The Capitol. I was taken aback with this piece of information. I have so many questions but I decided to save them for later.

The tunnel we'll be using is about a hundred meters below ground level. I could feel panic and claustrophobia grip my chest. I've never been fond of underground tunnels ever since my father's death in one of the mines in District 12. My frantic gaze searched for Gale's but he was staring hard at the screen before us. I could see his lips were pursed and he's in deep thought.

"How come the Capitol never knew of these tunnels?" Finnick drawled.

Lyme was taken aback by the question." It seems that the Capitol forgot that they exist…"

"So you're saying that you're not sure if these tunnels are safe? This is the Capitol we're talking about."

"We have swept the entire tunnel for any pods or Capitol defense; they are clean and safer than trying to cross District 1 to get to the Capitol." Lyme answered coolly. Nobody dared to challenge her afterwards.

Our group was dismissed except for Haymitch. We were told to head to our bunkers and get some rest before we set out for our mission early tomorrow morning. I saw Finnick and the other guys head to a dilapidated building that housed the male soldiers.

Cressida tapped me at my shoulder, "Ready to catch some winks, Katniss?" she asked in her Capitol accent. I shook my head and urged her to go ahead. I didn't wait for her reply. I turned my back on her and started to walk, attempting to calm my nerves.

I have no idea where I'm headed. I passed by several rebels and I am too aware of the stares that followed me as I made my way to whatever destination my feet take me. A few minutes later, I found myself on top of a small hill, overlooking the rebel camp. For a minute or two I stared wordlessly at the camp below. I could hear distant explosions and gunfire which must come from the fighting at District 1. We are so close.

_Almost there, Peeta._

* * *

_AN: _ I know it has been quite awhile and for that I'm really sorry. I love tow rite but my brain isn't cooperating nowadays. It's a miracle I was able to write this one in less than an hour. I must remember to bribe my brain later to keep it happy. I may have overlooked a detail or two but I can't force ye old brain to do much. :P

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and as always, your reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
